In a manufacturing process of, e.g., a semiconductor device, there is used a substrate processing apparatus in which a wafer (substrate) is held on a spin chuck and the wafer is cleaned by supplying a chemical liquid to the wafer while rotating the wafer (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
When cleaning the wafer by using such a substrate processing apparatus, a dilute hydrofluoric acid (DHF) solution is discharged to the wafer, and a chemical liquid cleaning process by using the DHF solution is performed. Then, pure wafer (rinse liquid) is discharged to the wafer and a rinse process is performed. Thereafter, isopropyl alcohol (IPA) solution is supplied to the wafer so that a drying process is performed on the wafer.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-059895
In the drying process of the wafer, the wafer is dried after the pure wafer on the wafer surface is substituted with the IPA solution. If, however, the pure water could not be substituted with the IPA solution sufficiently, the pure wafer may remain on the wafer surface during the drying process, and particles may be generated due to this pure water remaining on the wafer surface. Further, in order to substitute the pure water with the IPA solution sufficiently, a large amount of IPA solution may be consumed or a processing time by the IPA solution may become long.